


【皮水】花、桑格利亚与卡瓦

by azhzhzhzhzh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhzhzhzhzh/pseuds/azhzhzhzhzh
Summary: 其实我第一次看ABO是好几年前了，感觉那时候的设定好像和现在足同里流行的不太一样，我脑子里的版本一直都是有信息素有发情期成结就是标记然后没有腺体的设定。然后我也不是很能想象腺体在哪里怎么咬破，而且在本文里它也不是重点我们就当做没有吧（。反正ABO本来就有很多二次设定的。很在意这一章最后呈现出来的感觉，之前在前一个圈写文一年之后自己回看已经几乎看不懂自己搞的梗了，在这方面一直比较苦手吧，现在很想知道自己有没有没有写清楚情节和节奏。请多给我评论吧，谢谢♡





	1. Chapter 1

拉莫斯是被热醒的，嘴巴里干得发苦，难言的燥热像地壳里红热的岩浆一样暗藏在他的皮肤下，房间里充斥着浓重的酒气更加让他脑袋发沉。他又晕，又困，只觉得双手自己作动着试图伸到被子外面去。它们挣扎了半天却不能成功，拉莫斯不由小幅地翻了个身，额头无意识地碾着枕头。他左右挪动时腰部牵动了下身，姿势的变换和下体的摩擦给蠢蠢欲动埋伏着的热火开了一个小口，欲望和麻痒噌地沿着尾椎窜上脑后，噼里啪啦地在所经之处激起一阵酸胀的快感。  
  
拉莫斯因为那瞬间的刺激和随之而来的更深的渴求而得到了暂时的清明，他在脑海里一边暗骂着一边试图理清现状。  
  
草，这他妈是被人下药了吗。  
  
这一股酒味，昨天庆祝胜利他们喝了多少？  
  
他明明住在国家队的酒店里，隔壁和对面的房间里住的都是自己的队友，怎么会有人……  
  
身体的燥热被稍稍放出了一次就更得寸进尺，头脑里昏沉滞塞的倦意又开始卷土从来，虽然拉莫斯试图努力回想昨天睡前发生的事，但他的头脑不听使唤地只能重复他失去理智前思考的最后一句话。  
  
而他的身体已经不能自抑地小幅扭动起来，腹部又酸又痒地一阵阵抽搐，给后穴送去一阵阵快意和情欲，后头流出的液体让床单和他的大腿根湿得一塌糊涂。下身的湿意，也可能是情潮的热度让拉莫斯脸色发红，他无法控制自己的动作和欲望。  
  
一个微凉的柔软的东西试图抚开他紧皱的眉头。拉莫斯为自己没能发现有人进门而越发感到惊惶。那只手转而缓缓地，近乎而温柔地揉捏他同样滚烫的后颈：“Sese，已经开始了吗？。”  
  
操他妈的。  
  
是杰拉德·皮克。  
  
皮克半跪在床前吻了吻拉莫斯的面颊，然后扭过身去翻床头柜里的安全套。  
  
这时候拉莫斯的脑子里正有一万句咒骂排兵布阵等着倾泻而出喷皮克一个狗血淋头。什么保守，什么成熟，拉莫斯只觉得怒火蹭蹭地窜上脑门。前几周皮克还自称是个传统的人，拒绝了他搞搞新姿势的要求。现在这位曾经的老古董就像是重新刷机顺便下载了最新性爱程序的机器人，黄暴程度突飞猛进一日千里，开始在国家队比赛后给炮友下春药，他也不怕隔壁的队友发现——  
  
瞬间另一个念头刺中了他。  
  
药检。  
  
草。  
  
杰拉德·皮克不会这么没有分寸的，这个该死的混蛋跟拉莫斯一样有自己的职业操守。  
  
所以这可能是什么不会影响药检的春药。  
  
……  
  
放屁。这他妈的压根就不存在。  
  
拉莫斯在忐忑和愤怒中迫切地想要问个究竟，怒火夹杂着难以置信层层堆积在嘴边喷薄欲出，他开口说：  
  
“你他妈的快一点。”  
  
这不是他想说的。  
  
他的思想震惊地停留在话从口出的那一刻，身体却已经自顾自地开始不安地作动。  
  
不，这绝对不是他精虫上脑口是心非，虽然他潺潺流水——毫不夸张——的后穴的确在叫嚣着快点进来——他妈的他从来没这么湿过，这该死的药也太他妈的猛了吧——但是他对自己职业生涯的重视完完全全地占满了他的脑子。  
  
皮克已经脱了自己的裤子正套着安全套，因为拉莫斯的催促而抽出一只手，安抚性地摩搓了几下他的大腿。这只是让拉莫斯更硬了一点，并且又发出了一声窒息般的抽气声。  
  
该死的生理反应。  
  
皮克上床扯掉拉莫斯还裹着的被子，空气中的隐约的凉意让他忍不住颤栗了一下。紧接着那副光裸的躯体迎来一波更深的颤抖，皮克一手按着拉莫斯一边的大腿，因为那些滑腻的液体甚至还有点打滑，另一手撸动着自己的阴茎。  
  
妈的，他自己的脸都烫得能煎蛋了，这个该死的所谓保守派连眼睛都没眨一下。拉莫斯在心中唾弃道。  
  
但是这还没完呢，拉莫斯重新振作精神，鸵鸟一样地决定把之前的意外事故抛到脑后。他还有事要问。  
  
然后他就惊恐地发现自己主动地把腿环上皮克的腰间，热情地扭动臀部磨蹭着皮克的胯部。  
  
这也完全不是他想做的。  
  
他刚刚有没有提过“自顾自”来着？这他妈的是字面意义上的。  
  
拉莫斯的灵魂正生无可恋地想要抬头望天，但是他肉体的脑袋正埋在皮克肩上喘息。这绝对是某种灵异事件，比起担心药检，现在他更应该想办法去找个神婆看看。让她看看他和皮克两个人，看看是哪两位飘荡多年的幽灵因为太过怀念人间的性爱——毕竟人们都说戒除性爱比戒什么都难——然后抢占了可怜的他和皮克的身体来延续他们的旷世之恋。  
  
他敢打赌皮克现在的状况一定和他差不多。不然？不然这说不通啊。  
  
“快点Sese，我们得赶紧成结，”皮克用他的阴茎戳弄着拉莫斯的穴口，让他的脑袋一下子又烧成了浆糊，“后天还有比赛，队医说最好能让你的发情期早点结束。”  
  
他扭着屁股去迎合那人的阴茎。  
  
当然，是他的身体硬要这样的。  
  
塞尔吉尔·拉莫斯可以用他三十年的生命担保，在今天之前他从来没从自己或者皮克或者其他任何人的嘴里听到过发情期，不，人类的发情期这种东西。  
  
然后他麻木地发现自己的身体凑上去亲吻皮克的嘴唇——这太可怕了，炮友从不接吻，但是现在他甚至没法闭上眼睛不看对方放大的脸，谢天谢地他们没搞深吻，至少暂时没搞——然后听到自己的声音在唇齿厮磨的间隙断断续续地响起，里头夹杂的喘息让他脸上（和屁股）发烫：“那你最好……努把力。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我第一次看ABO是好几年前了，感觉那时候的设定好像和现在足同里流行的不太一样，我脑子里的版本一直都是有信息素有发情期成结就是标记然后没有腺体的设定。然后我也不是很能想象腺体在哪里怎么咬破，而且在本文里它也不是重点我们就当做没有吧（。反正ABO本来就有很多二次设定的。
> 
> 很在意这一章最后呈现出来的感觉，之前在前一个圈写文一年之后自己回看已经几乎看不懂自己搞的梗了，在这方面一直比较苦手吧，现在很想知道自己有没有没有写清楚情节和节奏。  
> 请多给我评论吧，谢谢♡


	2. Chapter 2

其实这件事情很简单，如果不是突如其来的情潮热晕了他的脑袋，拉莫斯确信他能更早地弄明白这到底是怎么回事。  
  
某种意义上说拉莫斯还挺佩服这位塞尔吉奥的，毕竟在后来拉莫斯都被干得头晕脑胀眼冒金星，只能发出——如果他能出声的话——咿咿呀呀的呻吟的时候，塞尔吉奥虽然也已经到了某种极限，双眼紧闭，一只胳膊用力地扣着杰拉德的肩膀，但他还有余力咬着高个子男人的耳朵尖，收紧臀部含混地吐出几句污言秽语挑衅。  
  
他当然不会知道自己身体里还有另一个拉莫斯，更不会知道他被自己的动作刺激到什么地步。  
  
至于杰拉德？杰拉德当然是猛地一巴掌拍在拉莫斯的臀肉上，欣然接受挑衅。很显然，杰拉德和皮克一样对sese的大腿情有独钟，他一只手附在那儿，色情地抚摸着揉捏那些肌肉，另一只手按着塞尔吉奥汗湿的腰侧，把自己那根东西更深地挤进他翕动着的温暖的后穴里。  
  
那感觉像是身体里有什么东西被顶开了，酸酸涨涨得让拉莫斯只想呜呜地哭叫。这太超过了。如果他能稍微再坚持得久一点，就能听到塞尔吉奥又痛又爽的呻吟和杰拉德粗重的喘息，感觉到阴茎头部的结在自己身体里张开。但那时候，这位初次接触生殖腔性爱的异世界来客已经在热潮期放大的感官刺激下失去了意识。  
  
塞尔吉奥来初潮的时候也坚持得久不到哪儿去。所以这没什么大不了的，即使是硬汉先生也需要一个适应的过程。  
  
所以，就是这样，拉莫斯被困在另一个世界的身体里不能说话不能动，一切就像是个画面超级真实操作却超级垃圾的游戏，而开场剧情则是一场比起惊喜更多是惊吓的性爱体验。拉莫斯看着塞尔吉奥吃早饭，百无聊赖地想，至少他们还挺相似的，他们喜欢吃的东西、私下爱穿的衣服、还有挑选炮友的品味——等等，在拉莫斯意识到问题所在之后，他觉得关于炮友的具体细节还需再议。  
  
而他在塞尔吉奥早上——中午——起床穿衣服的时候能看到衣柜里挂着的15号球衣，还有他的手机时间，显示得比拉莫斯记得的稍早了几天。看起来杰拉德昨天晚上说起的那场比赛正是拉莫斯刚踢完的那场欧预赛。  
  
杰拉德咽下了最后一口食物，凑到塞尔吉奥身边，在他面颊上短促地亲了一下：“sese，别忘了要去找队医。”虽然他们起得太晚，餐厅里早已经没人了，但是——塞尔吉奥握住杰拉德的手捏了捏，大拇指又停留在他的手心别有意味地磨搓：“马上，Geri。”  
  
拉莫斯拼命试图把脑子里那个疯狂尖叫着的警报静音，并假装没有感觉到塞尔吉奥皮肤下涌动着的热意在指尖与杰拉德皮肤相贴的部分突突跳动。  
  
杰拉德揽着塞尔吉奥的脖颈和腰侧，和他交换了一个纯洁的亲亲，但仅仅是嘴唇的厮磨也让两人都面红耳赤，直到两种酒的气味几乎混合得难解难分他们才停下。拉莫斯能感觉到塞尔吉奥的身体因为和杰拉德的触碰而放松下来，那些气味——拉莫斯以后就会知道那叫做信息素——涌进他的鼻腔让他从头到脚每一块皮肤都愉悦地颤栗着。杰拉德克制地放开双手，抚弄了一下塞尔吉奥脑后的头发，他的眼神中带着一种拉莫斯所不熟悉的情感，如果是别的什么人这样看着别的谁，他几乎会说这是深情了。  
  
但即使是拉莫斯也不能否认杰拉德极力试图传达的安抚，他的触摸，他放出的气味，每一部分都拉莫斯感到熨贴而非刺激，即使并不符合拉莫斯本人的偏好，但这显然是为了特殊时期的塞尔吉奥，而且也的确很有效。塞尔吉奥如果要在杰拉德的特殊时期回报他——因为基于他的发现，皮克的发情期会由塞尔吉奥解决不是吗——拉莫斯保证轮到塞尔吉奥对皮克浓情蜜意的时候他会克制自己不吐在塞尔吉奥的脑子里。  
  
但还有杰拉德与塞尔吉奥目光相接时流露出的真挚，那与拉莫斯见过的、皮克在赛后访谈或者战术布置时有所不同的真挚。硬要他说的话，他会不情不愿地承认，杰拉德的注视中带着一些温柔。事实上，他觉得那双蓝眼睛中从未闪动过如此柔和的光芒。  
  
拉莫斯并不热衷于探秘自己炮友的异世界版本，这些古怪的行为可以归咎于那个所谓的“发情期”。拉莫斯又烦躁地想起自己早上的发现，也许正是因为这个奇怪的、诡异的、未进化完全、该死的生理特征，不，生理缺陷，性爱在这个世界才会有如此重要的意义。  
  
除此之外拉莫斯无法想象还有什么别的理由。  
  
杰拉德转而握住塞尔吉奥的小臂，拉着他向前走：“我们得去给你要点药来。”  
  
拉莫斯无心留意他们正走向哪里，他只能感觉到杰拉德无名指上的金属环烙在手臂上的凉意。  
  
上帝啊。  
  
他还是无法相信这个。  
  
拉莫斯和塞尔吉奥在很多方面都很一致，比如他们喜欢吃的东西、私下爱穿的衣服、国家队的编号还有挑选炮友的品味。  
  
但是拉莫斯的头脑里整整齐齐地码着一张“炮友交往禁忌事项”清单，并且在这一问题上从始至终一丝不苟绝不越界。  
  
而塞尔吉奥？某种意义上说他和拉莫斯一样有规有矩。  
  
只不过他给自己搞到的不是清单而是指环。  
  
再确认一下，不是订婚戒指，是婚戒。  
  
拉莫斯甚至都不知道塞尔吉奥和杰拉德当没当过炮友，他们也可能是什么国家队分发的伴侣——拜托，这个世界连发情期都有了。但是他们既然都把结婚照贴在钱包和行李箱里了，拉莫斯不得不认为另一个世界的自己对这段婚姻是认真的。  
  
你爱他吗？拉莫斯在心里偷偷地问塞尔吉奥。  
  
又或者只是荷尔蒙呢？拉莫斯想到昨夜混乱的性事，又添了一句。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，本来想在双休日发出来的，但是还是晚了两个小时。  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

“昨天半夜开始的，具体时间记不清了。就成结了一次，我们都觉得还没完。”  
  
医疗室里队医熟悉的面孔让拉莫斯感到亲切，但几天前他被这位和蔼的老先生用压舌板抵着喉咙检查扁桃体的时候可从来没想过有一天他会坐在同样的位置，听到自己坦白自己的性生活，还有杰拉德站在他的身后，一只手毫不避讳地、亲昵地搭在他的肩头。  
  
但塞尔吉奥显然已经习以为常，他放松地歪坐在椅子上接受检查，和其他两人随意地开着玩笑，不时蹦出一些诸如“Aphla”、“Omega”、“成结”之类让拉莫斯听得云里雾里的名词。只有在那阵神出鬼没的热潮又涌上鼻腔时，他才会停下来烦躁地掐弄自己的虎口，忍受每一次吐息间参杂的难耐的炙热。杰拉德以一种和缓的节奏温柔地揉捏塞尔吉奥的肩部，以安慰自己的Omega，同时又警告地瞪着着其他的Aphla。他的手掌划过塞尔吉奥颈背的肌肉，握上他的脖颈轻轻抚弄。  
  
“是的，是的，这很正常。我不担心你们俩，你们在我这儿的记录相当良好。你知道上次有一对一晚上成结两三次最后两个人都上不了比赛……”  
  
杰拉德突然突兀地跨前一步接过队医递过的药片，顺便把他和塞尔吉奥隔开，而另一只手仍然握在塞尔吉奥脖颈上。拉莫斯对这个充满了保护欲的杰拉德感到陌生，更觉得被冒犯，呼之欲出的烦闷一下烧上他的喉咙口。  
  
这一回塞尔吉奥终于和他心有灵犀，他同样烦躁地拧着眉头，啪地一掌重重拍上杰拉德的胳膊：“你他妈适可而止吧。”但杰拉德只是不甘示弱地对上塞尔吉奥的目光。  
  
好在队医一副身经百战见怪不怪的样子，看着塞尔吉奥服下药片后就拍上医疗室的大门把他们赶去了训练场。即使是到了训练场教练也没有安排塞尔吉奥跟其他队友一起训练，只是让他在场上做一些基本练习。  
  
从拉莫斯断断续续听到的言语中他终于能渐渐拼凑出这里的世界观。人类有了六种性别，更有自己独特的信息素——拉莫斯很满意自己的味道，桑格利亚，烈酒和水果加上苏打和蜂蜜调成的汽酒，经典又甜蜜。  
  
当他意识到Aphla在发情期不会面红耳赤地蜷在床上流着水求人操干的时候还有些遗憾，弄明白Omega可以生崽时又吓了一跳。行吧，他自嘲，至少这个世界的避孕套可以真的用来避孕了。  
  
很显然发情期不会因为一次成结就结束，但是Omega再怎么天赋异禀，想上场踢球就必须顾忌着自己的肌肉状态。所以塞尔吉奥和杰拉德没能像普通的AO伴侣一样连滚三天床单度过发情期，这也就是为什么今天一天他都他妈的觉得自己的裤裆里含着隐约的湿意。  
  
拉莫斯觉得他永远也不会习惯这个。  
  
好在队医的药最终发挥了效用，在训练结束痛痛快快地冲过一次凉后，塞尔吉奥皮肤下挥之不去的热意终于退去了，身体深处难以言说的躁动不适以及周围空气中那种暧昧的黏腻也随着水流被冲走。  
  
等在门口的杰拉德也渐渐放松下始终紧绷的背部，不再瞪着路过的Alpha不放。塞尔吉奥眼皮都没动一下，忙着把自己穿戴整齐，只是从喉咙里发出一阵哼气声。  
  
杰拉德握上塞尔吉奥的手腕，却被他猛地甩开了。他们俩就那样停在楼梯拐角处剑拔弩张地对视着，两个人的眼神中都含着灼热的恼怒和互不相让的固执。  
  
拉莫斯盯着杰拉德肆意生长到和头发相连的黑色胡茬，还有他丰厚的、紧紧抿起的嘴唇，不合时宜地想起皮克醉酒后发表过的那段关于保守恋爱观的剖白，莫名地有点想要发笑。很显然荷尔蒙不仅让塞尔吉奥的屁股流水，也放大了杰拉德隐秘的独占欲。他原先以为那所谓的保守只是皮克的酒后胡言，或者是他拒绝尝试新姿势的托词，毕竟那位毛茸茸的蓝眼睛大汉平时的嘴巴可一点都不保守。  
  
“嘿。我知道你不喜欢发情期撞上比赛日。”最后还是杰拉德先松动了表情。  
  
塞尔吉奥紧绷着的面部一点儿也没有松懈，拉莫斯可以感受到他紧促的呼吸和肩部肌肉的收紧，他拎起皮克的领子气势汹汹地开口：“你他妈的管好你自己就好了，我不需要你这样盯着。”  
  
说实在的，他们一整天里黏黏糊糊的眼神交流和肢体接触都让拉莫斯感到别扭又古怪。一个新的杰拉德。他总是用他含着细碎光芒的蓝眼睛看着塞尔吉奥，还有他们不时相触的手臂和无视走廊宽敞空间也要紧挨着的走姿，一个陌生的杰拉德。而拉莫斯被困在塞尔吉奥的身体里，他当然也在为塞尔吉奥望向杰拉德的每一次注视计数。  
  
现在这种剑拔弩张的氛围反而让他感到一种奇妙的熨帖。并不是说他和皮克就一直在争吵，但是鉴于天然对立的立场，他们总是有很多真心假意的混账话可说。  
  
回到酒店的时候，房间里的一片狼藉已经被清理一新了，从地面到沙发都干净得一尘不染，床上用品更换一新，大开的窗户也散去了昨夜性事和信息素混杂的气味。塞尔吉奥拉上窗帘，甩掉上衣和运动裤，一头扎进厚实的被子里，柔软的触感和发情期的疲惫让他很快就睡去了。  
  
杰拉德是稍晚些时候进门的，他窸窸窣窣地爬上塞尔吉奥的床铺，把床单牵扯出一片褶皱。他的动作带来一阵夜间空气的湿冷，吻上塞尔吉奥后颈的两片嘴唇却源源不断送去暖意。杰拉德的身体扭动着贴近塞尔吉奥，直到两个人像一对汤勺一样窝在一起。  
  
“滚出去，Aphla。”塞尔吉奥嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
  
“我也爱你。”杰拉德亲了亲塞尔吉奥的肩膀。  
  
他们十指交握着睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了有点久了


	4. Chapter 4

第二天的比赛没有什么可赘述的，如同电视重播一般，从阿森西奥赛前说的笑话，到教练的中场训话，还有比赛细节和比赛分数都是拉莫斯世界的完美复刻。无论是他、皮克或是其他人的一言一行都严丝合缝地贴合记忆，拉莫斯真切地相信如果把他的记忆一帧帧截图，一定会得到两打连笑容弧度都一模一样的图片。

就像是两本同一版本的大部头书籍，其中一部被裁去了几页，替换上那个发情的夜晚和翌日的争执与亲昵。

现在这段短暂的改编突兀地结束了，文章的剧情又要回归正轨继续下去。

拉莫斯醒来时感到喉咙间一阵干燥的疼痛，他伸手摸到床头的水杯，狠狠地灌下几大口才勉强平复下那种干痒的痛意。所以这两个世界可能也没那么相同，毕竟塞尔吉奥的嗓子就算叫了一晚上也没哑，而他也就吹了一会儿冷风就得去医务室报道。拉莫斯靠在枕头上，失神地看着酒店房间的天花板。所以他又回来了，回到他自己的世界中，把杰拉德和塞尔吉奥和那些古怪的热情与气味丢在了ABO世界那架返航的国家队包机上。如同大梦一场，他又在自己的房间里醒来，空气中仍然充斥着酒味，只不过这次不是因为什么信息素，而是前一夜他和队员们短暂庆祝留下的痕迹。

闹钟正好在此时响起，今天是返程的日子。拉莫斯想要爬起来洗漱，却觉得脑袋发晕，不知是因为喉咙的炎症还是因为突然回到现实世界的恍惚，起身时他感到一阵天旋地转。他短暂地迟疑了一会儿，最后选择纵容了自己的困意，又躺倒在床铺上眯上了眼睛。

拖延的结果就是他大概成了最后一个登上大巴的球员，也因此车上没有剩下多少空位了。拉莫斯没怎么迟疑，就在和摄影设备挤一挤以及坐在皮克身旁中选择了皮克边上的座位。这并不奇怪，再次重申，他们并不真的是仇人相见分外眼红的关系。事实上，国家队总有新人加入，旧人离开，至少他和皮克还共享了一段西班牙鼎盛时期的回忆，更别提他们相当合拍的肉体关系。

拉莫斯对皮克稍微点了点头算是打过了招呼，示意自己要坐在他边上。皮克收了收脚，拉莫斯让自己的膝盖后侧挤过皮克的小腿，他膝窝的热度更高，能感觉到身后人腿部的凉意和体毛的带来的痒意。他穿着不到膝盖的短裤，小腿肚上部和皮克同样光裸的腿部紧紧相贴、摩擦，最终挤进皮克左侧的靠窗座位。拉莫斯长舒了一口气坐定下来，摸出从酒店大堂顺手拿的报纸展开阅读，聊以消遣。

但头版头条的报道就让他气不打一处来，天哪，这些小报记者就会写一些捕风捉影的玩意儿。搞得好像垃圾桶里的几朵花真的能说明什么一样。拉莫斯嗤了一口气，翻过了那一页。即使立场相对，他也觉得像梅西那样的运动员不应该被这样诋毁。

他翻到内页之后才发现这份并不是体育报纸，不禁懊恼自己仅仅看了封面的照片，没注意报纸的名字。拉莫斯又哗哗地随意翻动了几页，眼见实在没有什么能吸引他的内容，叹了口气，开始放空自己的注意。

然而他的手却突然被握住，皮克不知道什么时候摘下了耳机，猛地凑过身来读拉莫斯的报纸。他整个上身几乎横在拉莫斯身上，左手捏着他的左手腕，右手按在两个座位中间的扶手上撑住自己，凑近了仔细研究在阳光照射下隐约映出的这页报纸背面的标题和插图。“翻回来。”拉莫斯只能看到皮克毛茸茸的头顶和后颈，他吞咽了一下，克制着自己不去揉捏皮克的脖颈，或是抚弄他脑后新冒出的、看起来有些扎手的头发茬。“让我看看之前那页。”那颗毛茸茸的脑袋催促道，呼吸出的气流就打在拉莫斯的手背上。

拉莫斯不自在地动了动左手，被皮克紧握着的部位能感受到隐约的痒意，还有他的肢体温度。“你先起来。”他用右肩顶了顶皮克的上身。但是那个沉甸甸的温暖的热源并没有挪动的意思，拉莫斯心底里有一部分正因为身上严严实实的重量和温度而满足得咕噜咕噜地呜咽起来，但他还是又颠了颠身体，示意那个人形暖炉快点移开：“我嗓子痛，大概是感冒了，别靠得太近。”皮克这才支起上身，同时发出一阵低沉的笑声，让拉莫斯把报纸向他这一边偏了偏，并且翻回了封面那页。

版面上又粗又大的黑体字赫然映入眼帘，“梅西为情所困！”并配上一张解开的垃圾袋照片，除了周边散落的废物，几朵半枯萎的小花被用圆圈标红圈出，另外还附了一张从比赛照片里抠下来的梅西全身照。底下的副标题则用几乎同样夸张的字体写着“当家球星深陷花吐症困扰，阿根廷国家队首战失利”。

“真是莫名其妙的报道，不是吗？”拉莫斯笑着说。“花吐症是挺常见的，但梅西可不像是什么会‘为情所困’的人。”他没得到回应也不以为意，看着那张照片又开了个玩笑：“就算是真的得了花吐症，他也不会让它影响比赛不是吗？他爱死阿根廷了。”

皮克意外地没有符合着说些俏皮话，他一目十行地扫完了整篇报道，甚至反复翻了翻后面几页确认没有遗漏，一边随意应和了两句：“嗯，是啊，他才不会。”但他靠在椅背上皱着眉头敲打手机的样子看起来完全不像是没事。拉莫斯欲言又止了片刻，还是觉得应该让他自己解决这些巴萨的问题。不过梅西？暗恋？他本来以为这绝无可能，但是现在想来自己对对手球员的私生活也并没有那么多了解……

拉莫斯放任自己的思绪天马行空地游走，拒绝正视自己胸膛中那阵意外的低落和空虚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微提到了副cp梅内，大概只会在这两章一闪而过（）


	5. Chapter 5

临下车前，皮克站起身来取下行李架上自己的旅行袋，并把拉莫斯的那个也拎下来和自己的并排把自己原本的座位塞得满满当当。“多谢了，长颈鹿。”拉莫斯整理着自己的衣摆含混地说。皮克又一次握住他的手腕，拉莫斯正半曲着腿，一手握着行李架边缘，一手扶着前座的椅背试图挪到走道上，抬头就直直地撞上皮克那对蓝眼睛。

“嘿……刚才的事，不是报纸上说的那样。”蓝眼睛有些躲闪，拉莫斯扬了扬眉毛，随意地拍了拍皮克的肩膀：“所以？你知道我并不真的在乎你们巴萨人的绯闻什么的吧？”皮克扯着嘴角笑了笑：“如果你想偶尔八卦一下也没什么。”

又来了，拉莫斯想，他又露出了那个“这可不是没什么”的表情。拉莫斯突然就感到有些无趣，他撇了撇嘴，拎起自己的旅行袋从皮克身边侧身走过。“别了，真的没人在乎这个。个人隐私嘛，我明白。”

法国飞往西班牙的航班，头等舱的床铺虽然没有酒店舒适，但是足以让他们好好睡上一觉。拉莫斯和队里的皇马人自然地被分为邻座，他碰了碰阿森西奥的肩膀：“嘿，我稍微睡一会儿。”在年轻的队友点头后带上了眼罩和耳塞，把身旁“你今天可是出门最晚的”的打趣隔绝开来。

_头等舱的床铺虽然没有酒店舒适，但是足以让他们好好睡上一觉。_

_除非是当事人自己不想。_

_“塞尔吉奥？塞尔吉奥？”omega在半梦半醒之间没有睁开眼睛，他皱着眉头在并不宽敞的床位上翻了个身，不忘把灰色的布艺抱枕搂在怀里一块儿转了个方向，扭了扭身体拉紧身上的毯子。_

_杰拉德长手长脚，能隔着床边的置物扶手摸进塞尔吉奥衬衣下摆。他按着塞尔吉奥的腰侧，开始色情地抚摸那里分明的肌肉，手指时而暗示性地按揉裤腰附近的皮肤。直到塞尔吉奥喘息声渐重，忍不住猛地蜷起身体按住杰拉德拨弄自己裤带的手，眼睛带着发红的睡意，压低了声音质问道：“你他妈的想干什么？别在这里！”_

_杰拉德无声地大笑起来，眼角的细纹夸张地堆叠在一起，蓝眼睛里充斥着快乐的笑意。他支起上身趴在扶手上，探过身在塞尔吉奥的颈间一阵亲吻，同时右手隔着上衣抚摸着他脊背处流畅的肌肉。杰拉德从脖颈亲吻到耳垂，鼻尖故意蹭过塞尔吉奥的下巴和面颊，最后扶着他的后颈交换了一个绵长的亲吻。_

_他们俩傻笑着分开，杰拉德重重倒回床位上，揉着先前一直顶在扶手上的胸口装模作样地扁着嘴，却又毫不隐藏自己眼中的笑意，看得塞尔吉奥也笑着凑过身来。他的嘴唇在杰拉德的眉骨上停留，双手捧着他的脸，拇指按在杰拉德湿润的嘴唇上，在他额间留下了一个纯洁的亲亲。_

_这很听起来很傻，事实上也确实很傻，他们一般不会这么干——但是返程路上他们就真的一直这样脸对脸地躺在床位上对视着，直到塞尔吉奥又一次迷迷糊糊地陷入梦乡。 ___

__“队长，我们已经到了，顺便一说，你一路上都在咳嗽。”拉莫斯被阿森西奥叫醒的时候紧张得心都快跳出嗓子眼，他拼命眨着眼驱散睡意。一抬头看到熟悉的队友担忧地拧着眉头的脸，拉莫斯莫名生出一种偷情被抓的恐慌。旋即他就意识到自己正躺在回程的飞机上，但他隔壁床的旅伴并不是皮克，他们更没有蠢兮兮地一路上相拥而眠。_ _

__拉莫斯有些怔楞地张了张嘴，正好看见皮克戴着耳机，专注地戳弄着他的手机从走道里走过。最后他只是耸耸肩：“对，我去找队医看过了。”  
拉莫斯他弄不明白那些奇奇怪怪的梦境，它们毫无疑问与现实有所联系，但是又该死地南辕北辙。请原谅他解读不出那些梦境——幻觉——异世界旅行的深意，也判断不出它们除了扰乱自己思绪之外的其他意义。_ _

__他也不是会困扰于梦境的人，事实上他还有其他的事要做。随着国家队比赛的告一段落，拉莫斯要和他的队员和他金红色的队服暂时告别，po上他的比赛照片留下对国际比赛日的总结，然后换上白色的球衣和另一幅队长袖标。他们还有联赛、欧冠、德比。事实上，接下来的一个月里马德里德比和国家德比都将轮番上场。  
如果说除了对后卫而言过分夸张的进球数和吃牌数量之外拉莫斯还因为其他什么声名赫赫，那大概就是他的固执——乐观——总之是那个让他即使输球即使跌倒了还能重整旗鼓，让他能在球场上真情落泪也能在社交软件上po出长文要去拼下一场胜利的那个，那种性格。现在它也让他甩开了那些混乱的心绪，转头专注于训练和比赛，任凭他和皮克的WhatsApp聊天被其他的信息推挤到最底下。_ _


End file.
